the_cat_royal_adventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Images (13).jpg Download (11)-0.jpg Download (13.1).jpg Download (12.1).jpg Images (4).jpg Download (9)-0.jpg Download (8.1).jpg Alex-0.jpg Charles Hengrave (Zac Efron).jpg Charles Hengrave (Zac Efron or Logan Lerman).png 2.png ImagesCARXEP28.jpg Download (13).jpg Download (12).jpg Download (5).jpg Images (2).jpg Ambar.jpeg Esmeralda.png 211.jpg Fausta.jpg Ezequiel Rodriguez.png Cat Royal cast.JPG Cat Royal cast 1.JPG Characters *'Catherine "Cat" Royal:' An orphan left on the steps of Drury Lane theatre. She was taken in by Mr Sheridan, the theatre owner. Cat is very strong-willed, independent and funny. She hates it when she is looked down upon for being a waif, and she wants to be in Syd's gang but has never been allowed because Syd has romantic feelings for her, and doesn't want to see her as 'one of the lads.' She is an aspiring novelist and loves acting and living in the theatre. Hints to having a small crush on Billy that she isn't overly aware of, as she states in Cat O' Nine Tails that she had met the man of her dreams at the ball in Bath, only nobody had warned her he would be the stuff of nightmares - a reference to Billy given the fact that he had kissed her. *'Earl of Arden/Lord Francis/Frank': Mischievous friend of Cat. Member of The Butcher's Boys, Syd's gang. Heir to a dukedom. *'Billy "Boil" Shepherd:' A recurring antagonist, the leader of a rival gang to Syd's. Billy has a particular obsession with Cat, and tried to kill her in Den of Thieves but couldn't bring himself to do it - the first sign of caring and possibly romantic affection towards Cat. He also buys her an expensive necklace as a gift, rescues her from a fire and physically injures Kingston Hawkins on her behalf in Black Heart of Jamaica. He was originally a thieving cut-throat but has been 'moving up the ladder' and so is now a gentleman in his own right. Because of his newfound wealth he collects jewels. Hints an having romantic feelings towards Cat and kisses her in Cat o' Nine Tails. *'Syd Fletcher/Bow Street Butcher:' Cat's oldest and most loyal friend in Convent Garden. Syd is a boxer and leader of the Butcher's Boys, a Covent Garden gang. He is in love with Cat, which he first makes clear in Den of Thieves, and he is planning a life for them together, although Cat is not so sure about this as she loves him dearly as a good friend, but doesn't see her love for him as a romantic interest. Syd often threatens violence against any person who has frightened/hurt/affected Cat in a negative way, something that Cat finds sweet but distressing. *'Lizzie Avon/ Lady Elizabeth:' Johnny's sweetheart and now wife. Lizzie is a loyal friend to Cat. Like her brother Frank. *'Johnny Smith/Fitzroy/ Lord Jonathan Fitzroy/ Captain Sparkler:' The prompt at Theatre Royal until he leaves on exile to America in The Diamond of Drury Lane. He had a secret profession as the rebel cartoonist Captain Sparkler. Johnny has now stopped his cartoons for a while so he can care for his wife Elizabeth and his baby daughter Catherine. *'Pedro Amakye': One of Cat's close friends, an African former slave and talented musician, also a member of Syd's gang. Pedro is very proud about his talent.However, in Black Heart of Jamaica, Pedro decides to leave London to join a slave revolt in San Domingo. *'Mr Sheridan': Cat's patron and owner of Drury Lane Theatre. In Den of Thieves he reveals he is going to knock down the theatre build a new one, something Cat doesn't like and makes her angry, and in Cat O' Nine Tails the construction work had already begun. Although he knocked down what Cat knows as home, Mr Sheridan has Cat's best interests at heart, and loves her as a father would love a daughter. *'Signor Angelini': Conductor of the theatre orchestra, and very passionate about music, especially his apprentice Pedro. *'Duke of Avon:' Frank and Lizzie's father and duke of Avon. *'Duchess of Avon:' Wife of the duke, and a retired singer. The Duchess is very informal and friendly to all. Before she was wed to the duke, the duchess was known as The Bristol Nightingale - a famous European opera singer with particularly strong lung capacity as she was able to reach extremely high notes. *'Robert 'Rabbie' Bruce:' Cat's half brother through her mother's side of the family. When the siblings first meet, in Cat's Cradle, Rabbie has negative feelings towards Cat and doesn't believe that they are actually related despite his sister's protests. But he soon learns to care for her and ends up agreeing to go to London to live with her. *'Kingston Hawkins:' A cruel slave owner and Pedro's original master. Kingston claims that Pedro still remains his property and almost succeeds in getting him back in Cat Among the Pigeons. In Black Heart of Jamaica, he holds Cat hostage on his tobacco plantations and treats her like a slave, but then his house sets on fire and Billy rescues her. *'Joseph:' Frank's footman and friend to Cat. *'Nick:' Syd's right hand man and assistant leader of the butcher's boys. *'Joe 'The Card' Murray:' A member of Syd's gang. Also street card sharp. *'Meat Pie Matt:' Member of Billy's gang. *'Ferret Face:' Another member of Billy's gang. *'Charles 'Charlie' Hengrave:' Franks friend who helps Cat fool his teachers into thinking she's a boy when Cat has gone into hiding from the Bow Street Runners in Cat Among the Pigeons. *'Lord Fitzroy:' Johnny's father, helps Cat out a difficult situation. *'Bridget O'Riley:' Irish girl introduced to the series in Cat's Cradle. She is slightly older than Cat by a few years and is incredibly shy towards strangers. Hints to have one-sided romantic feelings towards Syd, something Cat wants to use so Syd doesn't love Cat in the same way that he does at present. *'Mary Moir:' Cat's aunt, and older sister of Cat's deceased mother. She has four children (Cat's cousins) called Katrine, Ian, Dougie and Jeannie. She is a strict yet caring mother who works at the Stirling mill. Sadly in Cat's Cradle she dies of sickness after revealing to Cat the information on her heritage. She reveals that Cat was born out of wed-lock to an undeclared British actor and has a half brother called Robert. *'Katrine, Ian, Dougie and Jeanie Moir:' Cat's Scottish cousins. Katrine is a quiet teenager a few years older than Cat who cares dearly for her family and grieves heavily at her mother's death. Ian and Dougie are boys of fifteen and thirteen years old who love adventure and can often get into trouble. Jeannie is a sweet child of about six years of age, she enjoys Cat's company and loves role-play. *'Mrs. Reid:' Former head of wardrobe department in theater, strict but loving motherly figure towards Cat. *'Catherine Elizabeth Fitzroy:' Lizzie and Johnny's daughter, who was born in Cat O' Nine Tails, and Cat's godchild. As she has only been known in the books as a baby not much is known of her personality. Though Lizzie did mention in Cat O' Nine Tails that she was a rather boisterous and troublesome. *'Jesse Stirling:' Cat's deceased mother who is only referred to by her older sister Mary when revealing Cat's heritage in Cat's Cradle.